


The Hidden Side of Levi

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Punk!Levi, Rich!Eren, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Levi and Eren's first month anniversary, and Levi has planned it all. Eren has no idea what he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Side of Levi

All of my friends disapproved of dating Levi. They thought that he was a delinquent all because dressed in punk clothes and had tattoos. But they didn’t know how sweet and caring he was. Or how protective he was over me. But I did and that’s all that matters to me.

Today was our one month anniversary and he planned our whole date, keeping a secret. I was excited to see what he had planned. Everyone had been joking that he was going take me to some bar or some other punk thing. I doubted it, but I wouldn't mind if he did.

I heard his motorcycle outside, so I ran outside before Armin or Mikasa came down and said something. Levi had just put the kick stand down when I got to the motorcycle, “Hey baby, I missed you.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and dipped my head for a kiss.

“Hello brat.” I grabbed my helmet, and straddled the motorcycle. My favorite part of the motorcycle is I get to hold onto Levi.

When he took off, I didn’t recognize where we were going. So we weren't going to one of our usual hangs, curiosity was severely peaked. But we ended up turning into a park.

“Where are we?” I asked as we got off the bike, it was beautiful with cherry blossoms every where. He just winked at me, while grabbing my hand. Levi pulled me along with him, where Hanji was sitting on a blanket with a basket.

“Have fun you two!” They yelled as they left. I looked to Levi for an explanation.

“I once asked you what your ideally perfect date would be, and the answer was a picnic under cherry blossom trees. So here we are!” He said, pulling me into a kiss. “Happy one month, brat.”

I smiled as we sat down on the blanket, “Happy monthversary. Here I bought you this gift.” I handed him a necklace box. Inside was a leather choker necklace with spikes on it, he said it was too expensive for him.

Levi opened it and had a complete look of shock on his face. “Brat this was like $50! You shouldn't have gotten this.” I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face.

Levi had younger siblings to support, and didn't have a lot of money to spend on himself. So I cut back on my spending money for the last couple of weeks and bought it.

“Maybe, but you deserve it. I wanted to spoil you for once. I know you wouldn't buy it for yourself so I did for you.” I leaned over and kissed him.

We enjoyed our lunch, while kissing, just enjoying each other companies. It was great, it made me fall in love with Levi even more. I knew when everyone asked me what we did tomorrow, they wouldn't believe that this punk, tattooed guy took me on a picnic under the cherry blossoms. But I knew the truth and I loved the sweet, punk Levi.


End file.
